


Perfect Match

by Lanflame



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Partner
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame
Summary: 卡尔顿和Riot的愉快结合日常（？）





	Perfect Match

他不得不承认它是美的。  
卡尔顿望着暮色中的毒液，神迷到近乎心不在焉地想。河中的水几乎冷漠恶狠，他伸手，将——  
“喂。”Riot在他身体内回窜，神餍而冷漠深长地大笑，“你原来会这样想？”  
“Riot。我不觉得我们浪费宝贵的时间在我的个人记忆上会是推进计划的有效力量。”年轻的科学家睁开眼，回答道。  
“好吧。”Riot耸耸肩，不知怎么的他就是知道它在耸肩——然后一种温暖、炽热的浪火流遍了他，虚空际罅间捉住了舌头似的光，他变成了Riot。  
结合的感觉从未如此之好。好像他与宇宙深处的灰烬也共鸣对舞，他的每个细胞都带露、颤抖而撕扯着变细搏动，仿佛伸出手就能触摸到天穹之底，听到量子躲闪而繁星满地的呼吸。太美了。太美了。他舍不得赞叹，生命基金创办的那一刻只为这一刻的所见而诞生。生命，保存，基因。他心底回荡着光瓷温柔的创世纪，牧歌与草灰旋舞，他是终，他是始，希望永恒上升，万物存有为一。真理使他自由，他在这睡眠般的影子中终于抛下对世界深深的失望，随着未来骤然降临，人类终于不再是光秃秃的山丘。——而是未来。  
“让你看看真正的力量。”Riot在他意识深处得意地回荡。  
“嗯。”卡尔顿忘了回答，只是在看着他看见的一切，让古怪的海浪裹袭、回溯、涌入他的一切；他放松身体让Riot一遍又一遍地流遍他的躯壳，以及灵魂。  
“老实说，你是我见过的最奇怪的人类，”Riot的声音从冥漠中严峻曲折地升起，流进他的耳朵，斟酌了一下，“但是和我完全契合。”  
“那就是完美。”  
“哈。完美。”  
“合作愉快？”  
河水近乎冷漠恶劣。但是这个人类，不仅有它蚕食的气息，也将蚕食掉它。  
Riot近乎无声地大笑。  
——完美。  
“合作愉快。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我觉得Carlton/Riot是很狼狈为奸的反派Partner组合，还很可能是friends with benefits的那种……


End file.
